


Sing Me A Lullaby

by ageha_nacht



Series: I'm Criticized, But All Your Bullets Ricochet [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bless My Friends for Enabling Me, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, but I'm doing it anyway, this is probably a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha_nacht/pseuds/ageha_nacht
Summary: Because one way or another Link can always give someone a reason to worry. Even the ones who aren't supposed to care.





	Sing Me A Lullaby

It was about three hours before Link was found.

It had been a terrifying three hours. One where no one knew where Link was and worry and tension kept building with each moment he wasn’t found. No one had ever seen Zelda so frazzled. The normally composed actress kept a cool head at all times in public but at the mention of a missing Link all semblance of elegance and professionalism flew out the window. Some of the producers couldn’t understand her concern for a “mere bodyguard” as they put it, but everyone who had worked with Zelda since the start of her career – and even before – knew better. That’s why a collected break in tension was felt when Link was found, but a new wave a worry hung overhead when they realized the state he was in. Collapsed and unconscious with a flushed face and a bodily temperature exceeding 100 degrees Fahrenheit, quick work was made to transport him to the dressing room. 

It was Revali who had found him like that. And it was Revali who carried him there. He was pretty sure there was more surprise at the fact that he had brought him there than there was surprise at the fever yet they said nothing. He watched as Zelda sat by him, eyes hidden and hands holding his while Mipha brought an ice cold washcloth. 

“Why didn’t he tell anyone he was sick?” she whispered. “Why didn’t he say anything? He could have taken this time to rest.” Revali watched as Mipha placed a hand on Zelda’s shoulder, a look of understanding in her eyes that told him that there was more to this story than anyone knew. 

The singer leaned his back against the wall, refusing to look at the scene any longer. He didn’t understand why he was upset. He was supposed to hate Zelda’s personal bodyguard. He was supposed to be happy that he didn’t prove to be as invincible as he carried himself. So why did it feel like there was a weight on his chest? What was he upset about? Was it the fact that Link never told anyone he wasn’t feeling well? Is he scared because he had collapsed in the backend of the building where no one could find him? He didn’t understand it. 

Another glance at the two blondes sent something nasty in him. Something green like his eyes. He didn’t understand it.

 

In the end it had been a few hours before Link became conscious again. Revali volunteered himself to keep watch over him while Zelda continued filming. She was hesitant, but thanks to Urbosa and Mipha’s insistence she left her bodyguard in the care of the singer. 

In the quiet of the empty room, whatever silent resentment that has been seething underneath the surface seemed to disappear in the light of crystal blue eyes fogged by illness. Any witty, biting, scathing remark left both head and mouth as lips that normally never moved for words spoke for what seemed like the first time in their forever.

“Revali?” the hoarse voice grated against his ears like gravel. It sounded all kinds of wrong yet somehow it filled him with a feeling that he thought only a well-executed show could produce. He wasn’t sure if should dread that prospect or revel in it.

“Well, well.” He said, feigning annoyance. He was anything but really. But Link didn’t need to know that. “Look who finally decided to wake up. Have a nice nap?”

The blond did his best to look at him, but it was clear he could barely keep focus. Speaking seemed to have taken what little energy he had. From what Revali could see his breathing was heavy and his face seemingly more flushed than before. Taking the washcloth, he dipped it in the ice water before placing it back on Link’s forehead. Foggy crystals seemed to clear with thankfulness and he swore he could see the lake of from his hometown.

“You certainly do have a thing for danger. Most people would have needed to be rushed to the hospital by now, yet here you are somehow conscious. Quite troublesome if you ask me.”

He could hear the verbal bite to his tone that forced him to fight back a wince. He hadn’t intended to be that mean. He looked at Link whose foggy eyes shown, but even ill he was trying his best to keep a neutral expression. Why it caused his heart to break, he didn’t know. But he did now that in the next moment he was scrambling trying to close up a wound he clearly opened.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t- I didn’t mean it like that.” He paused. How did he mean it, exactly? It’s not like anyone forced him to look for Zelda’s bodyguard. He had done it of his own volition. Yeah, he had felt sorry for Zelda who just about sent a search party, but he knew there was more to it. 

Link simply stared at him in surprise. It wasn’t the best apology, but somehow it seemed like he got whatever point across. The blond shuffled to raise his hands only to be stopped when the other grabbed his wrists. Elegant features were marred by an unreadable expression that did nothing to help Link’s already weakened state. 

“Don’t.” Revali whispered. “Just rest. I promise I’ll still be here.” His weary mind barely managed to register the words, but when they did he nodded. Gently, he let a wave of unconsciousness overtake him. In the next moment he could have sworn he felt lips on his forehead and a soft voice singing to him. If he was dying then he was glad for the angel whispering in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Hope you enjoyed my little tidbit writing. Comments and kudos are appreciated as are mutual screaming about this pairing.


End file.
